Balance
by Rolyn
Summary: Remake of my previous story Balance of the Cycle "I am peace. I am harmony. I am balance. Light always pierces darkness and now I carried the light that has been shining since the beginning of time. The shadows will run and the darkness will flee because as long as I am breathing, balance will always remain. I won't let anyone else suffer the way I did – the way I do." ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

_I decided to rewrite this story, mainly because what I had going, I didn't exactly like and I feel like this time around, I'll be a little more sure of myself. I'm still sticking with the concept the first version of this story had, but names, motives, all that jazz are susceptible to change. A lot of people have been questioning when I'd write the second story to Balance of the Cycle when the reason I cut it off the way I did was because I didn't like it. This time around, I think I'll be able to continue on through instead of just leaving things at a badly placed cliffhanger. There will still be a very strong Avatar: The Last Airbender feel, because…well duh, I like that show and it makes things flow a little easier. I hope you all enjoy this new and improved version of Balance of the Cycle now called…_

_Balance…_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Prologue…_

* * *

When they told me, it was too late.

Well I made sure it was too late.

My stubbornness and my pride hindered me from looking at the big picture and accepting the fate that had been written out for me well before my parents knew what to name me. There was no fighting destiny once it finally made itself known and yet I struggled against it and resisted until I no longer had anything to fight for. There was nothing left and the very idea that I was alone made my heart clench painfully in my chest. What's worse, it was all my fault.

My naivety blinded me from what it truly meant to become the symbol of peace. Yes, I lived for peace. I supported peace. The very thing that made up my beliefs and morals was peace, and yet I could not take up peace's mantle and prove myself worthy of the position destiny had chosen for me.

"You are peace…"

And yet I allow chaos.

"You are harmony…"

And yet I allow discord.

"You are balance…"

And yet I allow dissonance.

It was with this knowledge that I realized what I had to do. I couldn't let this destruction continue. The world would fall into absolute doom if this went on. The cycle was in jeopardy and if the cycle was thrown off, the world as we knew it would cease to exist. There would be never ending disharmony and pain.

And I couldn't let that happen.

Only someone who exists outside of the cycle can hope to bring it back to its former glory. The doom bringers knew that. They planned out their attack accordingly and now that they have succeeded in the first of many heinous crimes, they will move to destroy the flow of the five elements. I refuse to let that happen. There will be no more suffering, not as long as I had anything to say about it.

I am peace. I am harmony. I am balance.

Light always pierces darkness and now I carried the light that has been shining since the beginning of time. The shadows will run and the darkness will flee because as long as I am breathing, balance will always remain. I won't let anyone else suffer the way I did – the way I do.

* * *

_Feedback is much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


	2. Chapter 1: Shui

_I have high hopes for this rewrite. When I rewrote Pinx, I was a little scattered trying to incorporate so much new with old and admittedly while I was happy with the result, I felt relieved to finally have it finished. This time around, now that I better understand how to mesh old with new and make a brand new product, I think things will run a little more smoothly. A lot of you have been asking for the sequel to this story and the only reason I never got around to a sequel was because I wasn't exactly happy with the first story. This time around things will be a little more dramatic. I have been reading a lot more stories pertaining to action and adventure so hopefully I'll be able to up the ante this time around concerning those genres. I hope you all like it. Enjoy this official first chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

_Chapter One  
**Shui**_

* * *

She pulled her cloak closed tighter around her as another bone chilling gust of wind blew past her. Snow crunched under the feet of the moccasins she managed to afford with the little money she had. They were lined with a thin animal fur she didn't recognize, but managed to protect her feet against the frigid climate. When she had first arrived with only her top, shorts, leggings and wooden sandals, she didn't know how she was going to survive. Shui was all snow, ice and water that she wasn't used to. She was more accustomed to flowers, stone and the warm breeze.

She had been in Shui for only a couple of hours now, just taking in the strange surroundings and the people. They were much paler than the people Kongqi. Their hair was much darker as well with shades only ranging between a medium brown and midnight black. With her brunette hair, she didn't think she'd stand out too much, but she kept her hood up anyways in hopes of not standing out and protecting her ears from the blistering cold.

Sighing, she tucked her hands into her pockets. She really wished she could invest in some mittens, but she didn't have much money to spare and she didn't plan on staying in Shui for long. She was only there for one thing and once she found it, she would take it and be on her way. In her pocket, her fingers brushed along the cool surface of the embodiment of her journey. She slowed her pace as her fingertip ran along the carvings of what was so much more than a rock.

She paused and tugged the stone out of her pocket to examine it for the first time since her world caved in. It was cut evenly into an octagon shape, the symbol for Kongqi carved on the sleeker side of it. Her blue eyes narrowed. Such a small simple thing has caused her nothing but pain and yet she has now dedicated her life to protecting it and the other's like it.

"What's that?"

The talisman was snatched out of her hand before she could so much as gasp. A boy with a shock of jet black hair was now holding it up in the sunlight, examining the stone with one eye closed. He cocked his head to the side as he turned it in his fingers, confusion marring his features.

"This looks like an elemental talisman…but I don't recognize the symbol…" he mused as he brought the talisman close to his face. His hazel eyes crossed as he continued to take in the minor details of the stone.

"Please return that…" she said as reached for the talisman, but he pulled it just out of reach, eyeing her strangely. She lowered her head and he perked a dark brow before reaching forward and flicking her hood back to reveal her features. Fair skin coupled with crystal blue eyes and chestnut hair pulled into two pigtails were taken in as the boy sized her up.

"You have unfamiliar features. What's your name?" He questioned. The girl remained silent as she continued to stare at the snow on the ground. "I'm Ashton, but my friends call me Ash…well friend – singular. My only friend is Misty, who ditched me for healing classes, but you probably don't care. I've never seen you around here before which is weird because I know at least everyone." The boy, Ash babbled.

"My name is May…" she finally spoke up.

"May…" Ash repeated, as if he were testing the sound of her name on his tongue. "Weird name…well where ya from, May?"

The brunette opened her mouth, Kongqi on the tip of her tongue, but at the last second she managed to stop herself. She pressed her lips tightly together and cleared her throat awkwardly. Even if she actually admitted to where she was from, it wasn't like it existed anymore. Kongqi was long gone. There was nothing left; it was unrecognizable. The reality of it had her swallowing back a lump that had formed in her throat.

"I-I'm from Mu…" May lied with an affirming nod. She didn't know if she was trying to convince the boy or herself.

Ash gave her a quick once over before looking towards the talisman he had snatched from the stranger. The symbol on it looked nothing like the symbol for the region of wood. The girl looked nothing like a native to the wood region either, then again, people have been moving around a lot more lately. It wasn't so uncommon to find foreigners roaming different regions, but it was a little strange to see one in Shui.

Shui, the water region, was the most isolated out of all five regions. The closest other region did happen to be Mu, but it took days of travel to get from one region to the other. Not only that, but Shui had its gates. A wall of thick ice miles high surrounded the perimeter of the region and there was only one known entrance and exit point. Since the fire region had declared war, that one entrance had been closed to all foreigners. This girl's story didn't match up.

"Mu, huh?" he murmured flipping the talisman between his fingers. "What brings you here to Shui? It must have been a long travel so you must have a good reason."

"I…lost my home." May admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "There was nothing left for me, so I thought that I might as well move on and find someplace new." she added quietly. Ash eyed her speculatively. Her words sounded sincere and the hurt in her eyes were impossible to ignore. She was telling the truth.

"The fire region got to your home, huh?" he asked quietly.

May clenched her eyes shut tight. She could hear the screams, hear the cracking of the flames and feel its stinging heat. "Y-Yes…" she murmured as she pulled her cloak around her tighter. A shiver ran down her spine, more from the vivid memory than the frigid weather.

"Why don't you come with me to visit my friend?" Ash suddenly offered as he held out the talisman to the brunette. May blinked in surprise and gratefully took back the remnants of her home. "She's probably out of healing classes by now which means she'll be at work. She has a job in her sisters clothing shop. If you want we could maybe find you some warmer clothes. It's supposed to snow pretty heavily soon and since you're from Mu, you must not be used to the cold."

May found herself smiling for what seemed like the first time in days. "Yes, that's sounds great. Thank you, Ash." she said as she placed her talisman back in her pocket.

Ash grinned at her charmingly. "No problem." He brushed off her gratitude before gesturing for her to follow him. "You'll love Misty. She's really nice…well not to me, but that's just how our relationship works."

* * *

May had come to the realization that Ash was a bit of a chatterbox. The entire walk to his friend's job was filled with his constant talking. Even though being so talkative was usually seen as unbecoming, May felt like it worked for Ash. Not only that, but a majority of what he said was helpful to her. He explained to her where the region meeting square was and where the palace was where the Chief and his family lived. He explained the politics and the modes of transportation. Dog sled was the most common next to using boats in the hundreds of water canals that weaved throughout the entirety of the region.

All the buildings were made out of sandstone, thick blocks of ice or large slabs of sea salt. Ash even went as far as to lick the side of a building to prove to May he wasn't lying. She had laughed and shook her head when he offered for her to take a lick as well so she could see for herself. The small shop that he had brought her to was made of sandstone with thick ice pillars in the front. There was no door, just an animal hide that hung from the top of the threshold. Ash held it back for her and ushered her in.

The inside of the shop was quaint. More animal skins and pelts were tacked all over the walls and there were furs of all kinds and colors everywhere. The most predominant color was either white or blue though which was because there was an abundance of white animals to take the furs and pelts from, along with an exceptional amount of a special berry that only grew in Shui that was used to dye clothing.

"Misty!" Ash called out as he maneuvered through the stacks of clothes and hung up parkas. May followed him slowly, her blue eyes darting around and taking in the small store.

An animal skin that was tacked to a threshold behind a tall table was pushed aside and a girl with ginger hair slid out. Her lips were pursed and her cerulean eyes were narrowed and locked on Ash. She looked no older than May and was barely dressed in a pair of wool leggings and a sky blue, long-sleeved tunic that tied at the collar with leather strips.

"Haven't I told you not to come barging in here screaming for me like that?" The ginger known as Misty hissed as she reached over the tall table and swatted Ash upside the head. The raven haired boy yelped and shuffled back. "You scare away business and I don't need my sisters complaining about anything else. I have enough on my hands."

"Yea, whatever," Ash grumbled. "You say that every time."

"Why you haven't listened, I will never know." Misty retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"How else are you supposed to know that I'm here?" Ash countered as he shrugged.

Misty gave him a blank look. "You come into the back and get me, idiot."

May watched the exchange with mild amusement. Despite the indignant looks and dry tone Misty used with the raven, it was obvious that they were close. They were close enough to be snarky with one another. They had history. They probably grew up together. It was because of this, May's burden felt heavier than before. She barely knew them, yes, but she would do everything in her power to preserve this – to preserve their way of life. It was dynamics like this that made her promise all the more real. She wouldn't let what happened to her, happen to them.

"Misty, this is May. She's a refugee from the wood region. It seems that the fire region has already gotten there." Ash explained solemnly as he gestured to the brunette.

Misty visibly tightened up. "I didn't know they were so close…" she murmured. "They're moving quickly." The weight of May's lie about her origins intensified. The fire region hadn't invaded Mu. She had no idea where they were at this point. All she knew was wherever she was it was likely they were sure to follow.

"I was wondering if you could, maybe offer May some clothes?" Ash said with a sort of sheepish smile. Misty perked a brow at him. "All she has is that cloak and you know it's going to snow tonight – wait," Ash turned towards May. "Do you even have a place to stay?"

May hadn't thought about that. She hadn't thought of anything since she touched down in Shui early that morning. The reality of her situation was still setting in. She was still mourning…even now she was mourning while simultaneously mulling over the last things that had been said to her; these were the very things that shaped her destiny and that of the world's from here on out.

"_There is a reason we exist outside the cycle. It is not so much because we don't fit, but because we have a greater duty to contribute to the cycle's balance. If one part of the cycle is thrown off – if one region had more leverage over the other, the delicate balance that keeps the world in peace would be destroyed. It is because of this that only someone outside the cycle can maintain it."_

"I…" May began quietly. "I was unsure of what I was to do once I got here…" she breathed as her eyes darted to the floor. The talisman suddenly felt unbearably heavy in her pocket. "I was scared when the fire region came so suddenly. I was supposed to help resist them and stop them from taking my home, but I failed. Beforehand, I had been given a duty that could have changed the outcome of everything, but I foolishly paid it no mind."

"The fire region is strong," Ash admitted lowly. "I'm sure you did all you could."

May shook her head, a bitter smile tugging at her lips. If only he knew. "No, I didn't."

"_You know the way of the cycle. From fire comes ash that birth new earth. From earth births rock and metal. From metal births the enrichment and purification of water. From water comes the growth of nature – plants, wildlife and wood. Wood feeds fire and keeps it burning. Why would we exist if there is no place for us in the cycle, but to help it continue moving and keeping the world in harmony? It is with this burden that with the impending sense of imbalance that one of us is chosen to bear the responsibility to maintain the cycle. You, child, have been chosen."_

"You're just one girl." Misty argued, noticing the darkness that came to May's eyes. "The fire region is crafty and since you are from the region of wood, any abilities you had would have been of no help when concerning the cycle. Wood feeds fire. Even if you had the spirit gift of wood manipulation, it would not have helped you much."

May seriously regretted lying. What was the point of hiding from these two? She doubted Ash and Misty would lash out at her for who she was. Her very existence was a myth. She probably wasn't even real to them. Kongqi was outside the cycle so it never concerned itself with the regions within it…well that wasn't true. Apparently one chosen individual from the Kongqi was called upon when the cycle was in danger to maintain it. The cycle had been moving so peacefully for so long, Kongqi no longer existed. It faded into the background and remained hidden until it was called upon again.

Sighing, May pulled the talisman of the air region out of her pocket.

"Have the two of you ever heard of the region of Kongqi?"

* * *

May laid on her back and held the talisman over her head. The light of the moon that came through the window shone across the surface of the carved stone as she flipped it in her fingers. She admittedly felt a little better now she had come clean. It was a long explanation and Ash had asked several questions, but she had managed to prove herself. When she had caused a tornado of snow in a secluded area, they had believed her. It was after that little display that Misty had smiled so broadly and offered her a place in her home. May was grateful to the other girl, especially since she had gotten into a huge argument with her elder sisters about picking up strays.

"This girl is far more important than any of you could ever hope to imagine," Misty had growled as she pointed towards May. "No matter what you say, she's staying as long as she needs to. End of discussion."

It was almost like Misty was the older sister, the way her three sisters succumbed to her will so easily after those firm words. The ginger had then shown her to the backroom of the store which was pretty much empty minus for scattered animal skins and extra pairs of boots. Misty had made up a cot for May there before leaving her to head to the apartment above the store. Before disappearing entirely, Misty promised to help her with her search in the morning.

"_The spirit of each region, as you know, is contained in special talismans, such as this." _That was the first time May had ever seen the talisman for the air region. The symbol for air was etched into it perfectly. _"The talismans are in jeopardy. It will be up to you to acquire each regions talisman and return them here to ensure their safety for, in the wrong hands, the spirit gifts can be used to destroy the cycle completely."_

"Well then we'll help you find the talisman of Shui," Ash had said immediately after May had explained. "That's probably what the fire region is after and if that's the case, it will be safest with you."

"I don't even know where to begin looking." May had countered. "You saw me wandering around aimlessly earlier. I have no idea what I'm doing – where to start."

"It's been a common idea that the talisman of Shui is located at the bottom of one of the water canals." Misty had inserted. "Even if it isn't true, that's somewhere to start. Tomorrow we can try looking. We'll help you with this May because you've been what we've been waiting for. You've given us hope."

May had almost cried when the other girl had said that.

"_You're purpose is so great. You will give them hope."_

May gripped the talisman tight in her hand as she clenched her eyes shut. "I won't let you down Mikiko."

* * *

_Got a little mystery going on here; then again if you have read the first version of this story, you have a general idea of what happened. I'm tweaking things a bit so May doesn't have all the answers straight up and things will slowly come to the light down the line. Hopefully you all find this a little more satisfying than what I had previously wrote. I have full confidence that I'll be able to continue this story without suddenly cutting off because I am confused of my own writing. In the next chapter, we'll see what happened to May and what she knows she's supposed to do, so wait for that. Thank you all for reading._

_Feedback would be very much appreciated._

_~Rolyn~_


End file.
